Moonlight at Hogwarts
by sedancer322
Summary: SMHP This is the continuation of What Hurts the Most. Usagi goes to Hogwarts and finds a new enemy and tries to keep all her scerets from everyone. Find out what happenes. I'm not very good at summaries. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight at Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

A/N I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review; I love any kind of review. Suggestions and any of my mistakes are welcomed for you to tell me, after all I am human.

"Well, Chibi-Usa here we are flat nine and three-quarters, the beginning of our new life for me, you, Mamo-chan, the Senshi, Luna and Artemis. Their new life without us and our new life without them, too bad it won't start for another few weeks, now let's go and find our cousin." Usagi put her hand and her tummy, too bad Chibi-Usa wouldn't start moving for another couple of months, but now that she knew where the flat was she could now go to Dragon Alley and go and meet her cousin for shopping to get what she needed for her first year at Hogwarts.

She was starting school five years too late so she had a feeling that it was going to have a hard time to keep up, but for Chibi-Usa she was really ready to try her best so she could give Chibi-Usa the best life possible. At first when the girl had come from the future Usagi and had really disliked the girl, but when she found out that Chibi-Usa was really her and Mamo-chan's daughter she realized even though Chibi-Usa was annoying as hell she loved the girl.

Usagi knew she was going to miss everyone and being part of the Senshi, but she was going to be away and raise Chibi-Usa away from the fighting and most of all Mamo-chan. She had yet to tell anyone about her pregnancy not even her mom and her cousin whom she'd grown really close to, she was only about two weeks along so she wouldn't start to show for another three or four months. She'd found out two days before and had left the day after she knew she was pregnant. She didn't know anything about pregnancies or babies so everything was really new and scary to her.

She was out of the loud noisy train station. Usagi hated all the noise, but she was going to have to deal with it because with Chibi-Usa coming along in eight months she knew babies were loud and hard to take care of and cried all the time and everything. She was in London now and she wanted to see all there was to see; maybe her cousin and her could go and look around in London at some point because they had two weeks until Hogwarts started so they had plenty of time.

Usagi looked up she had just heard something about muggles and Dragon Alley, so she fallowed them and they went through a door where the wall was. She went in and saw a sign_ Welcome to Dragon Alley_. It was huge, and there were so many people running around, as if someone was on their heels and they were trying to get away from them. So this was Dragon Alley, she thought, interesting. All in all Usagi loved the place right off, she felt and if for once in her life she belonged.

"Bunny…?" Usagi heard a soft breathy voice behind her. Was it? "Hermione!" Usagi ran over and hugged her cousin. She hadn't seen her in five years, they shared the same great-granparents, and their grandfathers were twins, but Hermione lived in England and Usagi lived in Japan.

"So Bunny what do you want to do? Go shopping first, then get lunch?" Hermione had called Usagi, Bunny because Hermione hadn't been able to say Usagi when they first met and it had stuck. Even thought Usagi hated to she really could speak English really well, she didn't want her friend to think anything bad about it.

"That sounds great."

"Good, now let's withdraw money from the bank and then we'll go. And with that they started on their shopping journey.

"Mamoru… Mamoru!" There was a banging on Mamoru's door. He put down his book and walked over to the door and opened it. Four girls and two cats ran into his apartment. "Well come in… I guess," Then he saw the looks on all the girls faces. "What's wrong?"

The Senshi looked really distressed. Makoto held out an envelope, "Usagi-chan had left us, she gave us all notes even you, you need to read yours." Mamoru grabbed the letter and ripped it open, all most ripping the note in half. He opened up the note and read.

Dear Mamo-chan,

Thank you for everything. I'm leaving just so you should know. Thought I don't think you'll really care. What time we had together was great, we were prefect. I guess we'll now never fully know what could have been. I also guess you couldn't see that loving you was what I was trying to do. Thanks again.

Love,

Your Usako

Mamoru was in shock, his Usako had left. "Where is she?" The Senshi looked at each other.

"We don't know Usagi-chan's mom wouldn't tell us. She told her mom not to tell; from what we could figure out she left the country. I still can't believe that she told her mom not to tell us, her own friends where she went." Minako spoke up. What was he going to do? Where could Usako go, was she so depressed after—it? Mamoru sank to his knees right there on to the ground and put his hands on his face and started to cry.

Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto looked at each other. "We know she left because of you we gathered that from our, Luna and Artemis's letters. You want to tell us what happened between you two?" Rei said looking at the crying Mamoru.

Usagi and Hermione were almost done shopping when Usagi saw the spell book shop. She had never been overly fond of reading, but something like a little voice told her to go into that shop. It was almost as if that shop had something Usagi needed. _Go in there's something in there, _the voice whispered to her.

Almost as if she was in a trance Usagi walked into the shop. "Bunny, where are you going?," Usagi barely even heard Hermione. When she got into the shop, the shopkeeper smiled at her. She even in her trance gave the man a half smile. _Go to the left, _the voice whispered to her again.

She turned to hr left and walked until she was at the very back of the store. Usagi walked to the last shelf and stopped. Right in front of her face at eye level was a book named _Medieval Midwife Spells._

_Pick it up._ Usagi lifted her hand up to the book and paused. _Pick up the book!_ Usagi without a second thought grabbed the book. Suddenly a strong wind blew. The book opened, the pages turned and turned and then it stopped as suddenly as it began.

It was on a page that had a really good looking spell on it, The Hide Your Pregnancy Spell. It sounded like a good enough spell, but Usagi read the information just incase it wasn't what seemed. A lot of thing these days weren't as they seemed, like Mamo-chan._ This spell won't harm the baby it can be used from the moment of conception. It's a very simple spell that even the beginners can use. The spell will work for however long you want it to. You can have it stop anytime; use it as often as you want on and off. The spell will stop working when you go into labor. It doesn't insure safeness for the child and will not eliminate the side effects of the pregnancy._ Usagi smiled. This was perfect.

She walked to the front of the store; Hermione was out in front talking to the shopkeeper as if they were the best of friends. When she saw Usagi she said, "Are you going to buy that book?" Usagi nodded her head.

"That'll be--,"The shopkeeper was about to say the price when there was a scream for help.

"Monster! It's a monster." Usagi dumped a handful of coins on from her pocket on to the table. "Is this enough?" The keeper nodded his balding head. Some one was in trouble, Usagi didn't know if she needed to turn into Sailor Moon or not, but she was going to any way. She ran out of the shop with the book in her hands.

Hermione had gone out and followed Usagi. They ran down a block or two and saw a youma attacking a girl with fiery red hair. "Ginny!" A boy with the same colored flame red hair yelled at the girl.

"Ron!" Hermione saw that it was her friend Ron and ran over to him leaving Usagi alone. Everyone around the youma was attacking it with magic, wands their animals anything they could get their hands on, but nothing seemed to be working.

The youma looked like a normal human, but after looking it in the eyes, its pupils were shaped like bottles with a cork in them. It gave Usagi a eerie feeling, it was nothing like the youmas she'd fought in the past. Usagi knew that she needed to transform into Sailor Moon. She looked around, saw an alley and ran into it. She hid behind a trash can and after looked around and was satisfied no one was looking. She grabbed her brooch off her chest and thrust it in to the air.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make-up!" Her shirt and jeans disappeared and her costume appeared, her hair that was down changed in to her Sailor Moon pigtails with odangos, blue skirt with a sailor like top, gloves, boots, and sparkling tiara. After she had transformed she jumped on the building next to her.

Harry Potter could tell he arrived in the nick of time. A monster was attacking Ginny Weasley. There were other wizards and witches trying to attack the monster, but nothing seemed to be working, the monster was completely unaffected. Harry even tried his hand at attacking the monster and suddenly out of nowhere there was a girl screaming.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Then a spinning disk-like thing came out of nowhere and almost hit the monster. "Wha--?" The monster said looking around, there was blue looking stuff coming out of a cut in the monster's arm. Apparently the monster had been nicked.

"Yo, youma up here!" There was a shout coming from the top of a building nearby. The monster looked up, and there was a blond girl in pigtails with little buns that looked like meatballs coming from the pigtails on top of her head in a sailor outfit, if anything she looked like an anime school girl, she was very cute. She also had gloves and boots and the buns/meatball hair had red orbs on them. Just then the spinning disk came back to and she put it back on her forehead.

"I'm the sailor senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon I'll punish you!" The monster looked at her and shook its head, "You're supposed to be in Japan with your other little senshi not it Dragon Alley in England. Where are Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter?" Sailor Moon gracefully jumped from the building. As soon as she landed she took off her tiara and again cried out, "Moon Tiara Action!" She threw her tiara like a boomerang. This time the tiara hit the monster who screamed and turned into dust which blew away a so that all that was left was a bottle that was shaped like the monster's eyes. The bottle was very small and had some clear liquid in it.

Usagi walked over to the bottle. She bent over and picked it up. She needed to know what was in it. She'd had to find a way it send it to Ami-chan…then an idea came to her, Hermione, Usagi's mom had said was really smart, but how could she get Hermione to test the liquid in the bottle without her finding anything out. Well, since she knew peoples presence, she also could figure out their names… most of the time. Like she knew the famous Harry Potter was in the crowd, in fact he was standing next to Hermione and her friend Ron.

Usagi slowly walked over to Hermione, everyone was silent , come to think of it everyone had been silent the whole fight.

"Hermione?" Poor Hermione looked as if she'd seen a ghost, but Usagi hadn't seen any recognition flash through her eyes… yet.

"How do you know my name?" Hermione's voice was shaky, Usagi smiled, "I know just about everyone's name here, call it a sixth sense if you must, but I need you to do something for me," Hermione blinked and looked uncertain, but nevertheless nodded her head. Usagi took a deep breath and held out the bottle, "This is a regular muggle item, but I can't figure out what it is. Do you think you could figure out what it is? It's harmless I swear. Watch this." Usagi took a dab of the liquid and put it on her wrist. It had a very weak, but nice smell. "See?"

They made arrangements to meet back in Dragon Alley in two weeks time, just before the start of the Hogwarts school year. Sailor Moon suddenly turned as if she remembered something and looked at Ginny.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot about poor Ginny!" She took off the brooch that was on the bright red bow in her chest. "Moon Crystal Healing!"

With that she ran and jumped back on the building she had came from and hid in the shadows.

"Who was that?" She heard people start to whisper. Usagi signed so much for not being Sailor Moon for the rest of her time a Hogwarts. Who even was that new enemy? They were normal human looking youmas, but had bottle shaped pupils. All she wanted was to be normal—well as normal as a witch could get. Usagi hoped that she could defeat the new enemy without help from the senshi.

Patting her tummy she said, "We did good didn't we Chibi-Usa." She stood up, making sure she was still in the shadows and jumped into the alley were she had transformed and changed back into her street clothes. After that she ran you of the ally and pretended to look around, and "found" Hermione and her friends, who were still looking quite dazed, but still trying to help Ginny who was looking as if she had just been attacked by a youma, who had gathered up all her… ok Usagi didn't quite know what the youma had been doing. "Mione there you are, I can't believe Sailor Moon actually talked to you, Sailor Moon just imagine talked to you, what did she say?"

"What did who say?" Usagi blinked at her was she really that forgettable? "Sailor Moon of course, didn't you just heard me.? I can't imagine why she's in London, Dragon Alley to be exact." Everyone stopped look dazed. She felt four pair of eyes on her, they just stared at her.

"You know who she is?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and who are you? I'm Usagi, Mione's cousin from Japan, but sense it's apparently a really hard name to pronounce from you English people call me the English meaning of my name Bunny." They continued to blink at her, but a second later Ron seemed to break whatever spell was him. "I'm Ron Weasley, you're from Japan? You don't look Japanese, but you're really pretty." Usagi blushed.

"My mom and Mione's mom are sisters and they're both English." Ginny was the first one that spoke up next.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister." Ginny had a really sweet little girl voice. _How cute_ Usagi heard her inner voice say.

Finally Harry spoke up. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Usagi made her eyes get huge. Adoring fan, Usagi told herself, adoring fan.

"The boy who lived," Usagi whispered. "I've heard so much about you Harry. Mione why didn't you tell me you knew Harry Potter, the boy who lived? Is it ok if I call you Harry? If you don't like that what about Mr. Potter… wait I'll call you Potter-kun oh I love it!" Usagi knew she sounded like a fool, but she had to get them to forget about Sailor Moon, they less they knew the better off she was.

"Enough, I wanna hear about the girl who rescued me, Sailor Mars was it?" Ok Usagi she told herself, big fan, they won't suspect anything. Usagi took a deep breath, fan, just a star struck fan, act like Minako, Usagi you remember one or twice being a fan?

"Her name's Sailor Moon, Ginny-chan, Sailor Moon, she started to appear in Juban area of Tokyo a little over a year ago, she fought youmas," everyone looked confused. "Monsters, for about five months she battled one type of youma. Then she disappeared for about two months then some card-like youma came along for about a months and then nothing for three months and then gem-like youma appeared for three months and now there's been nothing for a couple of weeks and now she's in England it would seem. Who would have guessed that she was a witch, maybe even going to Hogwarts." Hermione looked as though she was thinking.

"There are three Japanese girls beside you that go to Hogwarts." She said. Too cool Usagi thought, they don't even suspect me.

A/N: So how was it? Please review I just love having responses from my readers so if it bad of good, of you wants to make a comment or even tell me about my mistakes, please just send them I welcome them all. – Damiana


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight at Hogwarts

Chapter 2

A/n: I'm very sorry that I haven't updated Moonlight at Hogwarts in over a month, but I'll be a lot better in the future… that is as long as you guys review, comment or even question this. Thanks, all I want for the next chapter to be up is 5 reviews that it. –Dami P.S. there is a bit of cussing in this chapter. -D

Luna had been traveling all over Tokyo for the past few weeks, and there was no trace not even the smallest hair or hint of where Usagi could be. She sighed, where on earth was Usagi? She's gotten up and left for reasons unknown. Luna slowly started to walk back to Usagi's house. When she got there she layed down on Usagi bed and tried to get some sleep.

"Luna!" Luna jumped up from her place on the bed; she looked over and saw Mrs. Tsukino standing in the middle of the room with her arms full of clothes. "Oh, Luna I thought I'd lost you, I thought I was going to have to tell her you had run away and she'd been devastated, she doesn't need all the added stress of losing her pet on top of moving away from home to Hogwarts.

Luna meowed and jumped off the bed and walked over to Mrs. Tsukino and brushed up against her purring. So Usagi was at Hogwarts. Now the question was what was Hogwarts?

Usagi tip-toed into the alley, it had been two weeks since Sailor Moon had given Hermione the bottle, and Usagi had been waiting and waiting for Hermione to figure out what was in the bottle. Hermione had refused to tell her anything saying it was only for Hermione and Sailor Moon to know, so she had left Hermione alone for two weeks, so when Harry asked her if she wanted him to show her around London she said she would. So at Hermione's insistence she bought new clothes for the outing.

_Flashback_

_She went to the store and bought a pale blue tank-top, a jeans skirt that was even shorter than her Sailor Moon skirt and a pair of high heel which made her five foot two. All of the clothes were chosen by Hermione because she said that Usagi didn't know fashion in London._

"_But Mione I look like a slut!" Usagi cried. (Her cry baby days were starting to come back to her because of Chibi-Usa.) Hermione had just shook her head and replied, "Bunny you do not, you look very pretty, Harry's going to fall in love with you in this outfit."_

"_I don't want anyone to fall in love with me Mione; I have enough on my plate as it is and I don't need someone falling in love with me to add to it!" Usagi had cried back. _

_Hermione ended up buying the outfit for her all the while Usagi had kept on saying "I'm not going to wear this; you can't make me wear it."_

"_I can't believe you're making me wear this Mione." Usagi said the next day looking at herself in the mirror; she still thought she looked like a slut. She had put on the outfit on over a half an hour ago just to see if she liked it any better, but she still hated it, now more that ever._

"_Bunny?" Hermione said knocking and then coming into the room. "Harry's here… Oh, Bunny you look so pretty, Harry's out there waiting for you." Usagi blushed, this outfit kept looking worse and worse. Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her into to the other room where Harry was waiting._

_When Harry saw her his mouth dropped open. Just as she thought, she looked awful. She started to walk back into her room, but was stopped by Hermione grabbing her arm again._

"_Harry tell Bunny she looks pretty and not like a slut like she thinks." Hermione said pulling her over to Harry." Harry blushed and looked down._

"_Bunny you look… you look really pretty." Usagi started to smile and then she felt really sick. Morning sickness she realized and she put her hand over her mouth a made a beeline for the bathroom. _

_Why her, why did this have to happen to her. At first when she found she was pregnant she felt just sorry for herself, now she felt really sorry for Chibi-Usa more than herself. She leaned over the toilet and got sick. Why did she put this upon herself and Chibi-Usa, how could she have been so stupid. She had the sickness just hated. Then she felt someone left up her hair._

_It was Hermione, Usagi saw as she looked up. Then she felt another wave of sickness come, and she got sick again. When she was done she flushed the toilet, put down the lid and sat down on it. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth, only then was when she looked over at Hermione. The girl looked very worried about her cousin._

"_You want to tell me what's going on here. Are you bulimic or something? I noticed you really sick get in the morning and after you eat. Bunny, you don't need to lose weight, you're perfect the way you are, so why are you trying to lose weight?" Hermione looked at her expectedly. Usagi sighed, she really needed to tell her, just get her pregnancy off her chest to at least one person._

"_If I tell you something, do you promise to not to tell anyone?" Hermione blinked._

"_Yes, now what is it."_

"_You might want to sit down," Hermione just looked at her. "Ok, well I'm… I'm… pregnant." Hermione gasped._

"_Bunny! I don't think I heard you right, did you say you where PREGNANT!"_

"_Mione, keep it down, I don't want the whole world to know, it's a royal secret ok." It was kind of ironic royal secret. Just then Harry busted into the bathroom, he looked just as shocked as Hermione looked._

"_Bunny, are you really pregnant?"_

"_Yes please don't tell anyone; please I can't have anyone knowing not even my own mother."_

"_Is it Mamoru's?" Hermione asked. Hermione knew all about Mamoru because in the six months before the break up she and Hermione had been emailing each other back and forth. Harry still looked like he was ready to pass out._

"_Yes, now can Harry and I leave?" Harry a nodded, Hermione just waved a hand to say, go, just go. Usagi grabbed Harry's and they started out on their… tour of London._

_When they left Hermione just shock her head knowing when Bunny got home she'd have to answer a lot of questions, but now she only had one more day to figure out what was in the bottle Sailor Moon had given to her._

_She walked over to her dresser where the bottle sat. She picked it up and pulled off the cork, there was a smell, so faint that rose from the bottle. What was it? All Hermione knew was that that bottle contained watered down rubbing alcohol. But still there was that scent, she had smelt it before in… then it came to her, she knew what was in the bottle._

_She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, now all she needed to do was go a store to conform what she need it was. She just needed to get back in time to question Usagi all about her, Mamoru and the baby._

_End flashback_

"Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon, she saw Hermione walk into the alley and was waiting for her. When she had gotten home Hermione had seemed really happy, but nevertheless asked her a million questions about her pregnancy. She knew Hermione must have found out what was in the bottle. With that Usagi jumped down from the building.

"So do you know what's in the bottle?" She asked, Hermione jumped and turned around.

"Yes, it has very small concentrations of rubbing alcohol, but it was mostly water in there, but the one thing I could figure out why there was a smell coming form the bottle then I figure out what it was, it's diluted down perfume, my favorite, Happy from Clinique ( I don't own this product, Clinque does). Perfume? What was going on? It didn't make any sense.

If only Ami-chan could be there, she could have figured out what perfume had to do with anything. She really needed the senshi, but they hadn't figured out where she was and she wasn't going to come out and tell them.

"Is that it?" Hermione nodded, "Well, I really don't have any money, to give you, but…" Usagi removed her glove and took of the ring that Mamo-chan had given her for her birthday and to promise that he'd marry her. It was in perfect condition with a small diamond and an engraving that didn't mean anything to her anymore, because Mamo-chan had plainly and bluntly said "I don't love you anymore" and made broken her heart and left her to raise Chibi-Usa all alone. Tears flooded into her eyes.

"Sailor Moon, are you ok?" Hermione's voice broke through her thoughts of Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa. She wiped her tears away. "I'm fine, are you going to Hogwarts?" Hermione just slowly nodded her head.

"So if I need any help I'll call you ok?" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks for the ring… hey there's an engraving on it, in Japanese what's it say?" Usagi gave her a watery smile and was about to tell her what it said, when she felt Ron and Harry walking to the alley, they were looking for Hermione.

"Thanks again for all your time and help." With that she prepared to jump. "Have fun with Ron and Harry and tell Ginny I said hi." Then she jumped and hid in the shadows of the building roof. She was about to change back when she felt an evil presence. It was a yoma.

She was standing there on the street looking up at the building as if she knew exactly where Usagi was. She looked exactly like a normal person except for one thing… the bottle shaped pupils. The yoma snarled at her, it jumped on the building.

"So where are the little friends that Mort told me about, or are they dead?" The yoma walked toward her as she talked to her, Usagi responded by slowly walking backwards until she was the edge of the building at the end of the yoma's sentence she smiled and pushed Usagi of the top of the building.

By that that time people had started to notice the commotion on the roof. Usagi could sense everybody, Hermione, Ron and Harry were looking at the fight, and they all were scared. The crowd gasped when the yoma pushed her. The building Usagi had been on was over three stories high and if the fall didn't kill her it would kill Chibi-usa for sure, but then some words came to her as if someone was saying "_These words will help you and the baby."_

"Moon Levitation!" She shouted out, Usagi opened up her eyes, she hadn't even realized that she had closed them, then she was levitating in thin air a foot above the ground.. The crowd let out a breath as if the had been holding it the whole time. Usagi gently set her left then her right foot on the ground. The yoma looked mad.

"Damn you girl, fine well do this the hard way," She raised her hand in the air. "Flame Ball!" A ball of fire came toward her, so jumped out of the way, with the ball barely missing her butt.

"Not so strange without your little Sailor friends are ya? What about the Moon Princess?" That got the crowd talking. _Friends? There are more Sailors? Princess? _Everyone was talking. Usagi took a short second to look at Hermione. She looked very worried and took a step forward. Usagi shook her head; there was nothing Hermione could for her right now.

"Moon Tiara Action!" She did the only thing she could do, throw her tiara. It hit the monster, but nothing happened. What was going on, her Tiara all ways worked.

"It that the best you got Sailor Moon?" Was that all she had? Then someone spoke to her… in her head. "_Try the crystal, this yoma's to strong for your tiara, My Queen."_

She would try it who ever it was knew who she really was, so they had to be right because whoever was talking to her gave her a good feeling.

"Moon Crystal Power!" The attack hit the yoma full on, she screamed a blood curdling scream and turned to dust, with another bottle leftover.

Wow, Harry had so many questions to ask Sailor Moon he didn't even know where to start. He watched Sailor Moon walk silently over to the quickly blowing away dust, and she got on her knees and picked up the small bottle. Suddenly Ginny broke through the crowd, so was about to run up to Sailor Moon, but Ron quickly pulled her to a stop.

"Just wait Ginny she'll be over in a minute." Harry heard him whisper to his sister. Sure enough Sailor Moon started to walk over to them.

"I'll find you, please don't try to find me, I'll know when you're done." Hermione nodded, and Sailor Moon started to walk away, but Ginny yelled, "Stop!"

She turned around and looked at the younger girl with sad eyes that spoke volumes about her live before coming to England. Ginny broke away from Ron hold on her wrist. She ran to Sailor Moon and hugged her. At first she looked shocked, but she slowly hugged Ginny back.

"Thank you for saving me." Sailor Moon blinked at the girl and slowly smiled back, a sparkle came to her eyes.

"You're very welcome and thank you." Ginny looked confused, but before she could say anything Sailor Moon jumped up on the building and hid in the shadows. Everyone looked there for a few minutes and everyone slowly left until only Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were left. _Thud, thud, thud. _Hagrid was there. Harry knew those footsteps anywhere. Hagrid walked up behind and stood next to Harry. They stood there, all quite until Hagrid broke the silence

"So that's the famous Sailor Moon that saved Ginny." Everyone nodded their heads still gazing at the building.

"She's originally from Japan and we think she goes to Hogwarts. Ron said, as everyone finally looked away from the building. "I saw the fight; she's been doing this kind of thing for a while." Hagrid put in.

"Yes, but the monsters this time and last time said something about more Sailor girls and then this time there was something about a Moon Princess. What does it all mean?" Harry asked. Everyone just shook their heads.

Usagi put a hand on her chest that was one hard fight. She had thought both she and Chibi-usa where done for. That would have been good-bye to Crystal Tokyo, but it seemed there wasn't going to be one now because of Mamo-chan, but she could be both the King and the Queen, just like she was going to be both a mom and dad to Chibi-usa.

Since the yomas started to show up again Usagi knew she was in for the fight of her life. The yomas were getting more and more powerful. Soon they would be too powerful for the Silver Crystal, which was still very weak.

It might even get to the point where she would have to call in for reinforcements from the Senshi, and she really didn't want them to figure out everything right away. Darn it, she had left to get away from everything and it followed her to England. She was not going to admit defeat not yet; she still had a lot of fight left in her, but…

She pulled off her glove and looked at the wrist watch which doubled as her Senshi communicator, she looked at it, she still had a few minutes before she needed to get back. She had an appointment at the doctors, Hermione wanted to make sure that the test hadn't gave her a false positive and it wasn't just nerves. Usagi knew for a fact she was pregnant and was just going because of Hermione.

_Beep… beep._ Someone was trying to communicate with her. Without thinking she pressed to answer button. Ami's face appeared on the screen. Up until now Usagi had ignored anyone who'd tried to communicate with her, but now she had to talk to Ami. She gave Ami a really weak smile.

"Hi… Ami-chan" Ami looked shock, that she had actually answered, but then she realized Usagi was in her Sailor Moon uniform.

"Where are you Usagi… and why are you dress as Sailor Moon?" Someone pushed into the frame, it was Rei.

"Is it her, she actually answered this time? Yo, Usagi you need to come home. We're all worried about you." Rei sounded pathetic. Makoto pushed her way into frame next.

"Usagi-chan we all miss you, are you ok? No one kidnapped you or anything?" There was thumping sound and followed by a "Hey!" from Makoto. Then there was a blonde head in the frame, Minako. "Usagi-chan you've got to get home. What happened? Mamoru wanted to talk to you. Usagi panicked. No, she couldn't talk to Mamo-cha not after all her did to her. She would talk when she was ready, but she didn't know if she'd ever be ready to talk to him.

"No!" Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan please don't put Mamoru-san on," Usagi knew she could never call Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan out loud again. If she saw him again, she'd spill everything, and then she'd be in trouble. "Please I've got to go you guys I'll explain everything someday, but not now, good-bye."

Usagi turned off the communicator, but just before she did, she heard Mamo-chan say, "No, Usako, wait!" Tears flooded her eyes, she couldn't cry it was bad for Chibi-usa, but she couldn't help herself. The tears only fell for a couple of moments before she was done. She got out of her uniform and intro her regular clothes.

She walked to Hermione's, but on the way she stopped at a book store and got a book of English baby names, as an alibi for the afternoon. She walked to the house and went to her room and layed down of her bed and read or at least pretended to read the book until Hermione got home.

There was the sound of the door opening and then Hermione, Harry and Ron walked into her room. Hermione was first to notice what Usagi was reading.

"Picked out any names you like yet?" Hermione asked. Usagi looked over at Ron. Please let Hermione not have told him.

"Mione told me about the pet you're going to get." Usagi was still confused and she looked over at Hermione who was smiling.

"Oh, yeah I really like the name Usagi, Princes Small Lady Serenity Usagi Tsukino."

"But isn't that your name… sort of?" Hermione asked.

"That's kind of the point." Usagi replied quietly.


End file.
